Dear My Butler
by Naomi Usagi
Summary: Kagamine was an elite family in Japan. Kagamine Rin, who is the heir of the family, are required to perfect in many ways. But Rin never wanted to inherit the family business and want to live like a normal person. Until one day the father ordered the young man, that is Len, to be Rin's new butler. What would happen if they both meet?
1. The Young Man

**Yosh! Hello, I'm the new author. So I don't think that my story was good enough for you. But I hope you mind to read it. Enjoy ~**

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Young Man

Father's POV

I tapped my pen to the desk. Then I rotate my chair facing the windows, enjoying the view of the city in the morning.

"Hhhh…I think I can't meet my daughter today" I said to myself.

Tok tok!

"Come in" I said.

A beautiful woman that wearing glasses enter the room.

"Mr. Kagamine, that person had arrived here" she said.

"Invite him in, secretary" I said.

Then, I hear a footstep enter the room. I rotate my chair, facing to a neatly dressed young man. I look at him from head to toe carefully.

The young man bow to me politely. And I bow my head.

"This is his profile" the secretary said. She put a few sheet of paper on my desk.

I read the profile at a glance, and then I saw him again.

"Your name is Len, right?"

"Yes, sir" the young man answered.

"Are you sure you wanna take this job? It is harder than it seemed" I said.

"It doesn't matter"

"Why did you decide to take this job?"

There is a silent for a while.

"Because…it's personal reason. Sorry"

I tapped my pen to my desk.

" Well, if you say so. You can start working tomorrow"

"I understand"

Then, the young man leave the room without saying anything.

I rotate my chair facing the windows.

"Mr. Kagamine, forgive my politeness. But, I think we cannot trust that young man fully" the secretary said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, we know that he is very smart and gentle, but he is a danger person"

I just sigh.

"We're not sure about this young man's background. And…"

"I'm sure he is the right person for this job" I said.

"But…we have to be careful with him. His glare is so cold and…"

"Are you don't trust my decision?"

Then the secretary stops talking.

I close my eyes slowly.

"Well, we just have to see it" I said to my secretary.

* * *

**How is it? Yeah...it was really short. But the next chapter will much longer than this. I will really apreciate your review.**

**Thank you! Bye!**


	2. The New Butler

**Yo! Finally I updated the next chapter. I spend a lot of time to make this. So I was really happy when finally I finished. Okay, now please read and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – The New Butler

Rin's POV

"Rin-sama, wait!" the maid shouted suddenly.

"Ohhh…suck!"

I ran faster than before.

"Rin-sama! Where are you going? Wait!" the other maid shouted and tried to chase me.

"Rin-sama! You have to go back to the fitting room!"

Damn ... why the hell did I get caught?

"Rin-sama!"

"Rin-sama!"

"Rin-sama!"

One by one, the maids come after me and shouting my name.

Oh…good. Now all maid in this house were trying to chase me.

"Rin-sama!" the butler suddenly stand in front of me.

"Get out of my way, you jerk!" I said to him.

"I won't let you past" the butler said.

Hhhh… he is like a bunch of my butlers before. I was immediately kicked his stomach until he lying on the ground.

"Rin-sama! Stop!"

It is the sound of one of the maids in the house. I immediately ran and climbed a tree in a corner of the yard.

All of them will not be able to find me here.

Oh ... it was the maid. I should not be noisy.

"Rin-sama! Where are you?"

"Rin-sama! Come out ... please come back to the fitting room"

"Rin-sama! Come out from where you hide. We know you're still around here"

"Rin-sama!"

"Rin-sama!"

"Rin-sama!"

"I do not think she is around here" said one maid.

"All right, then we should go looking there" replied one maid.

The maid finally get out of my hiding place.

"They really are useless" I said.

Although I have learned that the maid has been away, but I have not come down from the tree. I like to enjoy the breeze that blows from the top of the tree. Very calming, and very ... made me sleepy.

"Hoooaaammm" I yawned.

I guess it does not matter if I slept here a few minutes.

"Uhhh ... why my head feels heavy? "

I opened my eyes and hold my head with my right hand.

Wait ... why it suddenly become dark here?

I was rubbing my eyes. It turned out really dark around me.

How long have I slept here? 9 hours?

"Ohh ... you are awake, Rin-sama"

I was very surprised with the sudden voice.

"W..wh…who are you?" I said in a voice slightly trembling

"Over here"

I looked up quickly to that voice.

"Hi" a blonde young man greeted me with a flat expression. His skin was so pale and his blue eyes looked at me sharply.

"KYAAAA! G…G…G...GHO…GHOST!" I shouted immediately.

Suddenly I lost my balance and fell off the trunk where I sit.

BRAAKKK!

"Ouuchh…it's hurt" I said.

I immediately looked up to the young man was still sitting there.

The young man jump from the top of the tree and landed safely beside me.

He held out his hand to me. I blinked my eyes a few times. I grabbed the hand of that young man, but then I realized from the shock and pulled my hand back quickly.

"I can still stand without help" I said curtly.

I stood up and get rid of leaves that caught in my hair.

"Haasshhh…. why this leaf is so difficult to remove "I said.

I tried to pull it, but that leaf becomes even more difficult to remove.

Suddenly, the hands of the young man softly touched my hair and help me remove the leaf in my hair.

Wait…there's something wrong.

This stranger's face very close to mine. It's too close. Very close.

I was immediately pushed the young man.

"Don't touch me! I even don't know you, Mr. Stranger" I said.

"I just want to help you, Miss Coward" he said, still with his poker face.

"I don't care. Stay away from me" I said fiercely.

The young man took two steps back. He was following my orders.

"And don't call me Miss Coward"

"And so do I. Don't call me "

This jerk was really…

"You are Kagamine Rin, right?" he asked.

I was a little bit shocked with this suddenly question. I nodded my head. Wait…is it possible that he…

"Are you a robber?" I asked.

"What?"

Without realizing it, I had braced for a fight.

"Do you want to rob my house. Or perhaps you want to kidnap me? "

"Are you kidding?"

"Come on ... admit it. You can not lie to me "

"I did not think to misbehave like that" he answered.

"I do not believe. Maybe you hid the gun behind your coat "

"I swear I did not carry any weapons here"

"Then prove it to me" I said.

There was silence between us for a while.

"Hhhh ... well if that's what you want"

Suddenly the young man took off his coat. Then he unbuttoned his shirt one by one.

"Wait wait wait…what are you doing? Do you have no shame? Stop! Stop! 'I said. I was trying to close my eyes with my hand.

"That you're the one who said that I had to prove that I was not carrying a weapon"

"But not in this way" I said loudly.

"W…wear…your clothes"

Totally crazy guy. I had never met this crazy guy before. He has no shame and has no expression. I wonder what made this guy exactly. Stone?

"You may open your eyes now"

I opened my eyes.

"Why your face becomes red, Rin-sama?"

I held my cheeks with both hands.

"Re…really?"

"Hahaha ... you're easily duped" he said with giggles.

"You really sucks!"

I tried to punch his face, but he managed to deflect my fist.

His ability to defend itself as well tolerable. I pulled back my hand.

"Okay then, if you're not a robber, then what's the reason you came here, ?" I asked.

He just smirked.

"Don't you know that your butler ..."

"Rin-sama! Where are you?"

Oh no. Looks like the maid started to look for me again

"Looks like someone's looking for you" the stranger said.

"Yeah, I think so"

"You have to go back now"

"Eh?"

"Bye. I'm sure we will meet again soon"he said.

"Wait! Where are you going? You have not even told me who you are and why you came here "I said.

"Yo will know it very soon"

"Wait…"

"Good night, Rin-sama"

The stranger left me and disappeared into the darkness.

That's weird. I still tried to comprehend what had just happened. All of this incident happened so brief and confusing.

"Rin-sama, where are you?"

Maid's voice sounded closer. There is no time for me to think about this. I had to get out of here first.

I ran among the bushes carefully. Then I head to my room and climb in through the window. Yeah, it's not something that is difficult for me because I almost do this every day.

"Finally got to the room as well"

I was stretched out on the bed, then glanced at the wall clock.

"9 o'clock?! Is it true I slept that long on the tree? "

I sighed. My mind was filled with questions about the mysterious guy who I met just now. That strangers face continued to appear in my mind.

"Hhhh…I exhausted"

I exhale.

"Anyway, I should not think about it. Ihad better sleep now. Tomorrow for sure Papa would angry to me because I ran away, again "

I turned off the light and went up on bed. I pulled the blanket and then I just close my eyes.

"Hopefully, tomorrow no strange happenings like today's" I whispered.

Not long after, I was asleep and all became black.

"Rin-sama, wake up!"

I opened my eyes slowly

"Hoooaammm…." I yawned and stretch my body.

I rubbed my eyes several times.

"Ah…finally you wake up, Rin-sama"

I look at the maid.

A maid with green hair smiling at me.

"Gumi?"

Gumi is a maid who was closest to me. Since childhood, I had known her and played together. Gumi is the daughter of one of the maids in my house. And now she's also a maid like her mother. Among the other maid, Gumi is the most understood my will and treated appropriately. Most of the maid in this house always treat me excessive. Therefore I do not much like the maid besides Gumi.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's already 7 o'clock, Rin-sama" Gumi answered.

I glanced to the clock. She was right, it still 7 o'clock.

"Urrgghhh ... why you suddenly wake me up so early? Moreover, today is not a day of school "I said, putting a pillow over my face.

"Papa told me to wake you up early today. He said he wants to tell you something very important "Gumi said.

"You should not have to listen to that old man"

"But he was my master after all, Rin-sama"

"Hhhh…you were right"

"Now you'd better shower and breakfast. I do not want Dad scolding me because you're late for breakfast "

"Okay okay. Why do not you help me pick out clothes to wear today?"

"Order accepted!" she said.

Then we both smiled at each other.

A few minutes later…

I down the stairs quickly.

"Good morning, Rin-sama"

The maid began to march along the road of stairs to the dining room. Then they bowed when I walked in front of them.

"I have told you many times, stop doing things like this to me" I said to the maid who was still bowed over it.

There's a slince for a while.

"Why did no one wants to answer?" I asked to all of them.

_Hhhh ... they all really a coward_

I entered the dining room. Papa is already eating his breakfast.

"Oh, Rin. You've come "Papa said with a smile on his face.

I was sitting near Papa. A maid put bread and soup in front of me, bowed, and left.

I was eating breakfast today slowly. It was always like this. Whenever I alone with Dad, I always feels awkward. I do not like to get caught up in this atmosphere.

"Ehmm…Rin, there are important things that I should tell you"

I see Dad's face. The look on his face as usual. What is this? I was often screwed up, but this is the first time Papa showed this unusual seriousness.

"What's wrong, Papa?" I asked.

Papa tapped his finger to the table several times.

"Rin, lately for some reason Papa always disturbed by this. I'd like you to realize how important your position in the family. You are my only child. That means you are the only heir to the family business. And Papa ... "

"Why Papa began to bring up these things so sudden? 'I asked to him.

He sighed.

"Papa can't let you go on like this anymore. You always create problems, running away from important meetings like yesterday, and much more "

"But Dad knew that I never wanted to be the heir of Kagamine's family business" I said annoyed.

"But it was your destiny to accept that responsibility. I knew if in fact you are very kind-hearted and smart "

He stopped for a while.

"So Papa had ordered someone to watch you and also become your new butler"

I raised one of my eyebrows.

"Len,come in"

Then, I heard the sound of footsteps behind me. I turned my head quickly until I think I almost broke my neck.

My eyes were immediately enlarged so see who is coming. Blonde hair, pale skin, blue eyes, and that creepy aura. There's no doubt.

"YOU?!"

Without realizing it I immediately stood up.

"Mr. Stranger?"

He smirked.

"Hi, Miss Coward" he said with his deep voice.

And from that moment the world seemed to crumble and turn into hell.

* * *

**What do you think about this chapter? I hope it was not disappointing you.**

**Ohh...and don't forget to review, okay?**

**Sayonara!**


	3. Rules

**Hi hi hi all my readers!**

**Long time no see, right? I'm so sorry because I was very lack of update the new chapter. But I hope you can patiently waiting for it.**

**Now,** **I will not take any longer and please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Rules

Rin's POV

"Papa…how come you order this kind of person to be my butler?!" I said and pointing , whose name is Len.

"Is there anything wrong with that?" Papa said.

I was very angry after heard Papa's answer. How come Len fulfill the criteria to be my butler.

"Of course! Yesterday, he suddenly appeared in front of me, surprised me, pulled leaf on my hair, then he almost a half naked in front of me, and he…he…suddenly just disappeared without explaining anything! How come someone like him…"

"Calm down, Rin" Papa said.

I exhaled. I stared coldly towards Len. And he just stared me back with his flat facial expression. Doesn't he have an expression other than…cold and creepy?

"Rin, Papa did not want to hear anymore complaints from you about your new butler"

"But Papa…"

"Enough Rin!"

I was so gasped until I couldn't say anything.

"And one more thing, just follow what Len said to you"

After he said that to me, Papa rushed to leave the dinner room and go to work.

I still don't believe what have happening today. So, Mr. Stranger would become my butler from now on? My head suddenly felt heavy. I held my forehead with one hand. Perhaps this is the effect of too much thinking.I left the dining room immediately. I already lost my appetite.

"Where do you want to go, Rin-sama?" Len asked. He stand in front of me to block me.

"I want to go back to my room" I answered.

"You can't go back for now, Rin-sama" Len said.

I looked at his face which is a little bit higher than my face. He still didn't show any facial expression.

"This is not your business, . Or I have to call you…Len"

"Of course it was my business. Because I'm your butler now"

"Oh yeah? But I don't recognized you for being my butler"

"What are you going to do in your room, Rin-sama?"

"Of course playing video games. So get out of my way!"

I pushed Len's body and I ran to my room.

"You will not be able playing video games for today, Rin-sama. You have to attend horse riding and ethics lessons!" Len shouted.

I turned to him and stuck out my tongue. Then I started running again. Who care if there will be horse riding lessons and ethics today? Moreover, I will never want to attend the lesson that is not really important like those. We should spend our youth to have fun and do crazy stuff, so when we get older we can reminisce the fun and colorful agreed with me, right?

After I arrived in my bedroom, I opened a drawer, the place I keep all my video games collection.

"What the hell is this?!"

I was very shocked because all my video games were gone!

"But I never move my video games from this drawer. And I had already banned all maids to stay away from this drawer too. Then who could do it?"

I immediately realized the mastermind of all this. He is definitely the culprit. I'm very sure.

Len.

Len suddenly came into my room and stood looking at me with a look of you-already-lost-against-me.

"Am I have said that you will not be able to play video games today?" he said with smirked on his face.

That smirked. I hated it so much.

"Where do you hide all my video games?!" I said angrily.

What kind of butler that would dare to take his master's stuff without permission? It could be called theft and I could sue him in order to go to jail.

"In a safe place. Just relax Rin-sama, I won't broke your video games"

"Butler had no right to robs the property of his master. If you are a good butler, you must know about the things that should not be done by butler to his master"

"Of course I knew it, Rin-sama" he said.

"Then? What do you mean by took all of my video games?"

"You must know the meaning of all this, Rin-sama?"

He really sucks. I have to finish this as quickly as possible.

"What do you want?" I said.

He smirked. Arrgghhh…why I have to see that annoying smirked again.

"Simple. I will return all your video games collection, but you have to obey my rule"

"WHAT?! Are you kidding? Rules never exist in my dictionary" I said.

"Well, Rin-sama. If you say so, I will burn all your video games right now"

"Nooo! Okay fine! I will obey you rule "

I really want to punch right on his face right now. But I feel that it's useless I do it because he can easily deflect my fist.

Gahhhh! I wonder how Papa could find very annoying people like him.

"Good decision, Rin-sama.I will just apply one rule for you"

"Just tell me what's the rule" I said impatiently.

"Very simple, Rin-sama should not resist a warning or prohibition from me"

"Hey Len, I can not accept it! How could the butler organize his master. And that means there is not only one rule. The meaning of the rule was too extensive. Are you crazy enough to say that?!" I said full with anger.

Is he crazy? From the ice age until now there has never been a history which states the right for butler to manage his master.

"Rin-sama, are you already forgetting the words of Papa told you at breakfast?"

"Papa?"

"_And one more thing, just follow what Len said to you"_

Now I remember. This mess started because of Papa.

"But still Butler does not have the right to manage his master"

"Rin-sama may not refuse. Rin-sama had said that you agreed with the rule, right?" he said.

No, no way I lose with Len. He did not know with whom he was dealing with.

Rin Kagamine is not a person who would give up easily. Len, you might have assumed that you already defeat me. We'll see who the real winners in the end. I definitely will get all my video games back immediately.

"Then I will start applying that rule from now on" he said.

"Do not ever ditching from your class, Rin-sama"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

I was attending a horse riding lesson for the first time because Len forced me.

"Hi Rin-sama, I'm very glad to see you attend on this lesson for the first time" the teacher said and then he bowed to me.

I bowed to him.

I assess the appearance of the teacher. And I just thought of one thing.  
Does not he dry out his teeth because he smiling non-stop?

But that's not important for now. Hhhh ... I guess I just have to finish this quickly.

A few minutes later…

"Woooww! Perfect! As expected from Kagamine's daughter"

The teacher did not stop to compliment me when I steer my horse to jump over some hurdles pole.

Then I led my horse and stopped right in front of the teacher.

"Rin-sama, you are really great! Although this is the first time Rin learn to ride a horse, but you can do it just like a professional" the teacher said.

Of course I could do it easily. I was well-known to be very athletic and able to learn new things quickly.

"If you want, that's not impossible that Rin-sama could be a pro athlete one day"

I rolled my eyes. I do not really care on what the teacher said to me.

I jumped the fence and walked toward Len.

"Good job, Rin-sama" he said, but still with his cold expression and flat tone.

"You intend to compliment me or not? At least just say a little more sincere" I said.

He pretended not to hear me and make me sitting in a chair under a tree. Again and again he made me really irritated.

"I'm thirsty. Len, bring me one glass of juice" I said.

"I have prepared it, Rin-sama"

He gave one glass of orange juice to me. I immediately take and drink it.

"Len, I need a handkerchief to wiped my sweats"

Len didn't answer me.

"Len?"

I looked to the left. Did not he was on my left?

Suddenly, there's someone who wiped the sweat on my face from the right. I turned my head quickly.

My eyes met with Len's. He has a sharp and cold eyes, but it was still beautiful. Wa…wait…what was I thinking?

Then I realized that his face is only about 5 cm from my face!

I pushed him away from me. I could feel that my face now is flushed. And ... why my heart pounds crazily when I saw Len's eyes that close? Arrgghhh no! This is not the time for you to think about it.

"I...I…I can do it myself!"

I grab a handkerchief that are held by Len, and I wiped the sweat off my face.

That was really embarassing! Why do I always feel completely wrong when I was near Len?

"Next…next time…"

Why now I can not speak fluently to Len? Rin, you have to be focus!

"What's wrong, Rin-sama?" Len said while looked at my eyes.

I quickly turned my face away. My heart always beats very fast every time I looked at Len's eyes. What happened to me? He just Len, the cold and annoying butler. But why I did not dare to look at his eyes? Calm down Rin.

"Next time, do not violate my personal boundary" I said.

"Your personal…boundary?"

I looked towards Len. He looked a little confused by my words just now.

"From now on, you should keep a distance from me. My personal boundary is 1 m. So, you should not be less than 1 m away from me"

There's a silence for a while. I glanced at Len secretly. He was still thinking about my order.

"Understand?" I asked to him.

"Yes, I understand, Rin-sama" he answered.

* * *

"BAKA!*" (Baka=Japanese for stupid)

I shouted while covered my face with a pillow. That was the most embarrassing thing in my life.

After I follow a pretty tiring riding lessons, I decided to rest in my room. Len says it's okay because the ethics classes will begin this afternoon.

"Urrgghhh…. just what was I do? My personal boundary? Why would I make that stupid rule? Baka baka baka!"

The incident did not stop appearing in my mind.

Wiping sweat. Len's eyes. Our faces were very close. Personal boundary.

Only by remembering that alone can make me blushed.

"Arrgghh… get rid of it from my mind right now!" I cried.

Then I started doing things that I thought would make me forgetting that embarassing thing.

Wash my face with cold water.  
Slap my face many times.  
Banging my head to the pillow many times.  
Rolling around on the bed until accidentally fell.  
Doing push-ups and sit-ups each 50 times.  
Running around my room.

But none of that makes me forget that embarrassing moment. For some reason it didn't want to go out of my mind.

Finally I gave up and laid on the bed.

"I can not let this continue" I said while hug a pillow tightly.

"Len, see my revenge later"

* * *

**So, what do you think? Is this disappointing you or not? Please tell me what do you think by your review. One review was really important to me.**

**Okay then, I will meet you on the next chapter. I will update it as soon as I could.**

**Bye all!**


End file.
